


The Runner and the Lover

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: the puppy and the fox [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fox and the Hound AU, Gen, Leo Fitz is Holden Radcliffe's Son, low key unrequited pining if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: For a decade, only three people knew the truth, and not everyone is supportive when a new person is brought into the fold.





End file.
